Behind Closed Doors
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**Warning: **This is going to be a pretty dark fic.

**A/N: **This is my first ever Jimmy Novak fic, so please, please, please review and let me know if you want me to carry on with it.

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-ONE-**

Jimmy Novak wasn't used to seeing many horrible things. Yes, he'd watched horror movies of course, and he'd seen slightly gory action films, and the occasional punch up at the Roadhouse which resulted in a black eye or a broken nose. Jimmy was sheltered from real life horrors. He'd lost family members, such as his parents, and he'd read the news of people being murdered in their homes and such, but as far as things happening to him went, losing his parents was probably the worst. Jimmy was twenty-eight. He had a twin brother, Castiel, who was rather stoic and looked like he had a stick up his ass half the time. He had three older brothers, Gabriel, who was thirty, Zachariah who was thirty-two and Michael who was thirty-five. They all lived in their own homes with the happy-family shit going on. Castiel lived in a small house with Dean Winchester, the love of his life. Their relationship was sickening at times because they were either being stupidly lovey-dovey or they were just being gross, either way, it pissed Jimmy off to the max. Gabriel lived with Dean's little brother Sam, another couple who could be sickening when they wanted to be, and keep the neighbours awake with their unusual sex games which often involved food (like Jimmy needed to hear the details). Then there was Zachariah who was married to a young woman named Anna Milton, and had one annoying brat they called Uriel. The boy was ridiculously spoilt and incredibly rude, which annoyed the fuck out of _everyone _except Zachariah and Anna who decided he was the perfect child. Yeah right! And Michael…he married Jimmy's boss's daughter, Jo Harvelle, and they had a girl called Lucy and a second baby on the way. Lucky for some, huh?

Oh, and of course there were Jimmy's friends. His best friend was Chuck Shurley, the master of Sci-Fi and Fantasy stories. Chuck was a struggling author, but he had his fiancé, Becky to support him. She worked at the local sports centre as a fitness coach. God help anyone who goes to her classes. There was his boss, Ellen Harvelle, who owned the Roadhouse and was probably the friendliest woman you'd ever meet. And there was Bobby Singer who was one of the regulars at the bar with his wife Karen, as well as John Winchester with the occasional appearance of his wife Mary. Basically, Jimmy was alone. Everyone else had their own little family or their own friends, and yeah, he had his group of friends but he didn't have that _someone _that everyone else in this place seemed to have. That was until he met Eva Clarkson.

-TBC-

* * *

**Not much of a first chapter, but it's just an introduction so you get to know the characters a little. PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world when people do! (Ooh that rhymed!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-TWO-**

Eva Clarkson's big brown eyes blinked open as she woke up on the Monday morning at eleven o'clock. She looked over to the empty space where her boyfriend, Luke Sanders should lay. Soon he'd be there and everything would be back the way it was before. Luke was working back in Minnesota where they used to live and would join her at their new house on Saturday, providing she could pay the damn bills to keep them in there, since Luke's wages weren't paying for that place at the moment. She sat up and stretched, reaching for her hairbrush and combing through her thick light brown hair.

After taking a hot shower, Eva blow-dried her shoulder-length hair and dressed in a thin black sweater and her house-jeans before heading downstairs for some breakfast. She didn't start work until seven-thirty that evening and she'd work until one in the morning, so her sleeping pattern was a little odd to say the least. Sipping her coffee, she looked at one of the photos of her and Luke, both of them on the beach in Hawaii for their anniversary and sat cuddling on the sand. She remembered when they were first together and how well they went together. Luke was a blonde with blue eyes that could enchant any woman. He worked hard as a surgeon and provided most of the income for the couple, and Eva often felt guilty she didn't have a higher paid job. Well, at least she had a job.

At six-fifteen in the evening, Eva got changed for work, wearing a dark pink button-up shirt and black pants with black pumps, tying her hair in a hair band and clipping it to the back of her head, pulling two shorter parts of her hair out of the style and letting them hang by her face. Putting on a light layer of mascara and lip gloss, Eva grabbed her bag, cell phone and keys before walking to the Roadhouse for her first night of work.

* * *

"Right," Ellen said with a smile, "Let's introduce you to your co-workers."

Eva smiled and hung her jacket and bag in the back room before following Ellen to the main bar area that was closed before the night shift started.

"Eva, this is my daughter, Jo." Ellen began, Jo turning and revealing the bump that marked her sixth month of pregnancy, "Jo, this is Eva Clarkson, our new bartender."

Jo smiled and shook Eva's hand.

"Welcome to the Roadhouse. It sucks, but you'll love it." Jo giggled, "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's the most awesome place ever."

Ellen grinned at her daughter before looking around for the second member of staff working this evening.

"Damn, where has that boy got to?" Ellen asked, looking around the place for the other bartender.

"Oh, he's just fixing the third sink from the door in the men's bathroom. It's been leaking." Jo explained, everyone turning when the door to the bathroom opened and then closed again.

"Ah, there you are, Jimmy." Ellen said with a sigh.

Jimmy was dark haired with big, beautiful blue eyes and the most handsome face Eva had ever laid eyes on.

"Jimmy, come and meet our new bartender!" Ellen called excitedly, "Jimmy Novak, meet Eva Clarkson."

Jimmy moved forward and smiled gorgeously at her, offering her his hand.

"Hi." He said softly, relaxing a little when Eva shook his hand.

"Hi." She replied, "Nice to meet you, Jimmy."

"And you, Eva." Jimmy said, releasing her hand before throwing a towel over his shoulder, "Don't worry about a thing, the people are gonna love you here."

Eva smiled weakly and turned to Ellen for her first job.

"Okay, you've worked a bar before, and you've passed the Roadhouse's price test, so if you just wanna open up now, that'd be great." Ellen told Eva, "You need anything then just ask me alright?"

"Thank you, Ellen." Eva replied, moving towards the doors and unlocking them for people to start coming in.

* * *

Within minutes, customers were entering the bar. Jimmy and Eva worked the bar together while Jo left on maternity leave. Ellen worked in the back as they took care of the bar. Jimmy introduced Eva to everyone and they all were really interested in where she'd lived, why she came to Sioux Falls, if she was single (yeah, she got hit on). Jimmy introduced her to his family and she lay her eyes on his twin.

"Wow, Jimmy…you're a twin?" She asked, noticing that Castiel's eyes were much brighter than Jimmy's.

"Yep. I'm a twin," Jimmy said, "This is Castiel. My younger twin by about two minutes."

"Hello, Eva." Castiel said softly, shaking Eva's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel."

This was so great. She could easily get used to this, and the job paid well for the amount of hours she worked.

* * *

After closing time, Jimmy and Eva cleaned up and locked up.

"So, you said you had a boyfriend," Jimmy began, "I'd have thought he'd be here to wish you good luck on your first night."

"He's working back in Minnesota until Friday and he'll be here on Saturday," she explained, pulling out her cell phone and showing Jimmy a photo of him, "His name's Luke Sanders."

"How long have you guys been together?" He asked, seeing a wave of something he thought looked like sadness cross her face.

"Five years." She said quietly as she reached up to change the bottle of Jack Daniel's they had on a pump, "Still going strong."

And that's when Jimmy saw it. There was bruising on her wrists that looked scarily like finger marks.

"Eva," he began, "Where did those bruises come from?"

"Oh, caught my hand on the railing of the porch steps at our new house." Eva explained, "Hurt like a bitch at first but it stopped after a while."

_What, you hit both wrists? _Jimmy wanted to ask.

He didn't ask though, he didn't want to upset the new girl on her first shift. Eva wiped the bar down and put the cleaning products back, grabbing her coat and bag as she left for home.

* * *

Eva discovered she had a voicemail when she got home, from her boyfriend.

"_Hey, Eva! Can't wait to see you on Saturday. I hope that house is going to be cleaned and tidied to my expectations. If not, then you'll have to do it again. I want dinner on the table for me when I get there and I expect a shower as soon as possible too. I love you, Eva! Bye!" _

Eva sighed and shook her head. Nothing ever changes.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-THREE-**

It was Friday and Eva rolled into work looking like the walking dead. She was met with Jimmy when she arrived. Jimmy looked damn concerned and he went to touch her upper arms but she flinched away from him.

"Hey, are you okay, Eva?" He asked, removing his hands because he'd clearly upset her.

"I'm fine." She lied, making her way towards the back room and trying not to fall asleep in the process, "How long before we open up?"

"An hour…why?" Jimmy asked, following Eva until she told him.

"I've been up since six in the morning trying to get the house clean for Luke. He comes home tomorrow."

Jimmy looked a little confused.

"Oh…" He answered simply before returning to cleaning the bar.

* * *

Into the night, Eva had to go and sit in the back room to have a ten minute nap, not that it did her much good but at least she had a little break from her job. When she returned to the bar, she was met with familiar blue eyes. Her heart leapt into her throat and her stomach dropped.

"Luke…?" She breathed, "I didn't think that you'd be here until tomorrow…"

Luke grinned at her and she moved around the bar to hug him. Jimmy and the others secretly watched while they reunited after a couple of weeks apart. Eva looked so reluctant to hug him but she did so anyway, and Jimmy saw her visibly shiver when her touched her too. Looking back up into his eyes he leaned in for a kiss and she turned her head so he met her cheek.

"Hey, Eva…" Luke whispered, "Just kiss me properly okay?"

Eva nodded and when Luke leaned in she met his lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss deepened and he leaned into her ear.

"Just letting everyone know who you belong to." He whispered again, kissing her neck and she just submitted because she was used to it by now.

"I've missed you." She said softly, hugging him again and snuggling into his arms.

Jimmy could see she was very good at acting because her words and actions convinced Luke immediately. She introduced Luke to everyone over a few drinks and Ellen pulled her into the office.

"You can go home now if you want, Sweetheart," she said softly, passing a terrified looking Eva her bag and coat, "Go spend some time with your man."

Eva shuddered and nodded.

"Thanks, Ellen." She said quietly before returning to the room and holding out her hand, "Come on, Babe."

Luke grinned and took Eva's hand and said his goodbyes while Eva remained silent, almost like she was to be seen and not heard. They left the bar and headed home.

* * *

Maybe it was one of Luke's good days today. As the couple lay naked in bed, kissing and holding each other, she figured he was in a good mood because of how gentle his touches and kisses were.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear as he entered her, "Because no-one else will."

Eva closed her eyes and tears fell from them, and she just gripped him tighter because she thought it was true. His movements began to roughen and _God _did it hurt.

"Luke, please…" she whispered, "Not like this…"

"Shut the fuck up." He growled pinning her hands above her head, "The house wasn't clean enough, Evangeline Clarkson."

The use of her full name made her shudder. It was like he was telling of a child and not talking to his girlfriend. He thrusted so hard that Eva screamed and he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Eva. People don't need to hear what a bad girl you've been do they?"

She just shook her head and he pulled out, flipping her on to her stomach and pinning her arms in front of her and entering her again before continuing his assault.

"Moan for me." He growled in her ear, "You can redeem yourself now, Eva."

Eva just did as he said and through her pain she managed to act like she was enjoying it.

"Oh, Luke…yeah, Baby! Right there! Oh God!"

"Good girl." He whispered, running a hand up and down her back before slapping her waist, "Louder."

"OH GOD!" She cried, moaning so loudly she almost screamed, and then Luke came hard into the condom.

"_At least we used protection this time." _She thought as he slowed down.

Eva was so sore now. She hadn't been near wet enough to take him in the first place, and she was on fire from the inside (not in a good way). No, things never changed. She was going to be trapped with this forever. She could always leave him, although the last time she did that he tried to kill her so she just went back. She remained on her stomach and cried silently into the pillows.

"Do I not get to hold my woman after we make love?" He asked, the question making Eva have to try not to snort.

Make love? That wasn't making love. It was this was just this side of rape and he seemed oblivious. Eva turned her head and he saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Come on, Eva." He said softly, opening his arms as she moved into them.

They kissed tenderly and she winced as she was rolled onto her back, pain shooting through her back and hips from where he'd held her tightly before.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead before covering them with the sheets.

"I love you too." She replied, knowing damn well it wasn't true.

* * *

Jimmy sat in his house nursing a glass of Jack Daniel's, thinking about the way Eva behaved around Luke. Maybe she was naturally nervous around men, I mean she seemed kinda shy. But then again, she'd been okay around the others and she seemed really relaxed, especially around him. When she told Luke she'd missed him, it sounded like a load of lies to Jimmy, but it wasn't his place to interfere. Although those bruises really did look like finger marks…and she seemed really timid around her boyfriend.

Jimmy couldn't really do anything because for one, it wasn't his place (yet) and two, there was no real proof that Eva was in a possibly abusive and violent relationship. After they'd gone though, the customers, as well as Jimmy and Ellen all thought their behaviour was a little strange. Ellen worried she'd sent Eva home to a horrible night, but they seemed okay…ish…

The second youngest Novak didn't sleep that night, too damn worried about Eva. What if she _had_ gone home to a horrible night? What if Luke _did_ beat her and abuse her? If that's what was going on, how long had it been happening for? Jimmy thought long and hard into the night, and tried to decide whether to try and talk to Eva, or even talk to Ellen about it first. Too many questions and no answers…damn, Jimmy hated being helpless.

-TBC-

* * *

**I did say this fic was going to be kinda dark...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-FOUR-**

"EVANGELINE!"

Eva shot up in her bed and looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock, and Luke knew she had to be up at this time because of her work.

"GET. DOWN. THESE. STAIRS. NOW!"

"Oh God…" she whispered, fighting the tears as she got dressed quickly, "Please don't let him hurt me. Please…"

She hurried downstairs and tried to look a little happy but noticing there was no-one in the kitchen.

"Something wrong, Honey?" She asked, not expecting to be jumped from behind.

Luke grabbed her hair and forced her to the floor, unzipping her jeans and pulling them down with her underwear before unfastening his own and pulling her hips up, entering her from behind.

"My breakfast wasn't on the table this morning." He snarled, "And you didn't finish washing up from last night."

He thrusted hard and deep into his girlfriend and bit down on her neck, making her scream before he pushed her face into the wooden floor.

"Shut your mouth!" Luke growled, grabbing her hair and pulling it.

This was definitely rape now, she knew that, but it was best to just comply. She sobbed into the floor and cried heavy tears through her pain. When he was done, this time without protection, he pulled her head around and bit her lips, punching her in the face before zipping himself up and going to work for the afternoon shift. Eva lay helpless on the kitchen floor, a bruise already showing on her face as well as others coming up around her body. She pulled herself up and crawled back upstairs for a shower. She looked in the mirror and saw a bruise on her cheek.

"Shit…" she breathed, "People are gonna notice…"

Her solution, cover it with foundation…yes that'd work.

* * *

Jimmy went into work early to talk to Ellen.

"I noticed that too," Ellen said, "She looked a little nervous around him."

"So what do we do?" Jimmy asked, "I know there's no proof that he's beating her up or anything but she looked so scared of him…"

"We'd better wait don't you think?" Ellen asked earning a nod from Jimmy, "I mean, she could've hurt her wrists on the porch railing, you never know."

Jimmy sighed and nodded again, and that's when Eva came through the door.

"You're in early," Jimmy laughed, that laugh fading when he saw the purple of what could be a bruise on her cheek, "Everything okay?"

She wasn't walking properly either. Both Jimmy and Ellen shared a look before Eva's legs buckled. Jimmy caught her by the arms and she hissed in pain.

"Eva, are you sure you're okay?" Jimmy asked, helping her sit on one of the bar stools.

"I fell down the stairs this morning." She said, playing with a beer mat on the bar, "Luke didn't want me to come to work, but I insisted."

She hated lying. She hated it so much, but she couldn't tell people. Ellen left to go and get some coffee for them while Jimmy sat beside Eva at the bar.

"Eva…if you need to talk then you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I don't need to talk thanks, Jimmy." Eva snapped, completely unintentionally.

She felt guilty when she saw the look in Jimmy's eyes. He got up and grabbed a towel before heading into the kitchen to see if Ellen needed anything doing. When he'd gone, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Eva got home at one-fifteen in the morning, only to find Luke waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"Eva…" He began with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

He moved forward and hugged her, Eva just hugging back because it was a natural reaction. She pressed into his arms and kissed his neck.

"I can make you feel good, Luke…we can feel good by taking this gently."

Luke nodded and let her lead him upstairs into the bedroom.

* * *

Eva hummed as Luke thrusted into her gently, kissing her so tenderly she knew this was one of his good days. They held each other and caressed each other, Eva moaning when Luke leaned into her neck and bit down softly.

"Oh, baby," she whispered, "I love you."

All lies again, but at least it felt kind of pleasurable.

"I love you, Eva."

In the afterglow, the couple lay still and talked about their days at work. Eva began to tell Luke about Jimmy, only to receive angry looks from Luke.

"You're not going to work tomorrow." Luke said sternly, "I'm not having Jimmy taking you away from me."

"Luke, Jimmy won't take me away, I promise…" She whispered, "You can't stop me from going to work."

"Oh no?" Luke replied getting out of bed and throwing some sweatpants on, "Get dressed."

Eva didn't even question it, she just did as he asked. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her downstairs into the basement and threw her against a wall, beating the crap out of her before he moved to the door.

"Try and go to work now."

With that, he left the basement and locked the door.

"No…" Eva breathed, running to the door and breaking into tears, "No! LUKE PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

* * *

When Eva didn't show up for work the next day, Jimmy and Ellen were both concerned. She didn't even call, and she seemed like the kind of girl who'd have the decency to call in sick.

"Do you wanna go round to her place and see if she's in?" Ellen asked, Jimmy nodding before grabbing his car keys and driving to Eva's house.

There was no sign of her and the front door was locked. As he was about to leave to head back to work, Jimmy hear sobs and then a scream, banging following it before there was more shuffling. He moved around to the back where there was a basement window, and that's when Eva caught his eye. She was bruised and bleeding from her lips, banging on the basement door and crying her eyes out.

"Eva?" He asked, "Eva, it's Jimmy…"

Eva turned and saw him, her eyes brightening suddenly as she rushed to climb up to the window.

"Jimmy! Help me, please!" She begged, "There's a spare key in the window box, just open the front door, go into the kitchen and then kick the door in, please!"

Jimmy got straight up and ran to the front door before letting himself in and rushing through the house to find the basement. He kicked the door open and Eva ran straight into his arms.

"Okay, it's okay." He whispered, quite frankly terrified of what was happening, "Come on, we'll get your stuff and you're coming to my place."

That's when Luke appeared in the doorway.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-FIVE-**

"Eva, come upstairs." Luke said, noting the look of fear in the girl's eyes.

She was going to move forward but Jimmy grabbed her arm, "Let her go, Jimmy."

"No, Luke." Jimmy said, "You're not hurting her anymore."

"Jimmy…" Eva sobbed, turning to the other man for comfort.

Jimmy shushed her and stroked her head tenderly.

"You're not taking her, Jimmy. She's _mine_." Luke growled.

"She isn't anyone's, Luke." Jimmy growled back, "And this stops now."

That was when the fight began and Luke swung at Jimmy who pushed Eva towards the stairs and blocked Luke's punch.

"Go!" Jimmy yelled, throwing Luke back into a pile of cardboard boxes in the corner before bolting up the stairs and pulling the door shut.

He looked around for something to lock the door with since he'd kicked the damn thing open, but he couldn't find anything. He struggled to keep Luke from breaking out but then he saw Eva with her bag. She had one bag of her things out of the entire house. That just showed Jimmy how little Luke appreciated her and how little he cared for her and _fuck_ did that make him angry.

"Get in the car." He said quietly, throwing the keys to Eva who nodded and ran to the car outside.

He gave it five seconds before he kicked the door into Luke and sprinted for the front, jumping in the car and speeding off towards his house. He didn't stop until he pulled into the garage, and finally turned off the engine before he felt a hand slip into his own.

"Thank you." Eva said in a small voice, squeezing Jimmy's hand before curling in on herself.

Jimmy sighed and climbed out of the car, moving around and opening her door carefully, kneeling in front of her. She looked to him with tearful eyes and flew into his arms.

"Hey, it's done with." Jimmy whispered, holding her tight before letting her go again, "Come on, let's get you inside so I can look at those cuts and bruises. They look kinda nasty."

* * *

Eva hissed and tried to wince away from the washcloth that Jimmy was using to clean her cuts and bruises with.

"Hold still." He said softly, almost pinning her to the sofa so she'd stay still.

Her dark brown eyes were pained and sad, untrusting almost and she trembled still, even five hours after Jimmy had saved her. He tended to her marks with tenderness and care, gently wiping the blood away from them, and with the bruises, applying cold compression to them gently.

"How long has he been beating you for?" Jimmy asked, focussing on applying cold compression to a bruise on her leg.

He'd managed to get her into a skirt and tank top so this process would be easier, but it took a while since she was really too scared to do anything.

"Four years and eleven months." She admitted, looking away from the second youngest Novak.

"You've been with him for five years and he's only treated you well for one month?" Jimmy asked in disbelief, "Damn…"

"It was just easier. He tried to kill me the last time I left him so I decided to do as I was told." Eva said, "Honestly…much easier."

Jimmy sighed and finished dealing with the bruising before packing the first aid stuff away as Eva sat herself up.

"Tomorrow before work, I'm taking you out and buying you some new clothes. You've not got nearly enough with you." Jimmy said with a grimace, "I'll just go make up your bed, okay?"

"Thanks for everything, Jimmy." She said softly, bowing her head and looking to her hands.

"Anytime." Jimmy replied, "Just make yourself at home, Sweetheart."

Eva smiled weakly as she watched him head upstairs. She curled up on the sofa, resting a hand on her forehead before covering her eyes with it and bursting into tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy made up the spare bed thinking of nothing but Eva. He'd saved her from her violent relationship after five years. How anyone could endure something like that was beyond him, but he had no idea of the torture Eva had been put through. Yes, it would be fair to say that Jimmy thought Eva was attractive, sweet, sexy and funny. He didn't have feelings for her though, although when she turned to him in that basement and whispered _his _name for comfort and not Luke's his heart did beat a little quicker. As he plumped up the pillows he heard a soft sound from downstairs, like…crying. He headed straight back downstairs and moved to the sofa, kneeling beside Eva and running his fingers through her hair. He was being slow and gentle because it was probably the kind of thing she was after, not being beaten and God only knew what else. Eva sat up and knelt in front of Jimmy who sat fully on the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're life's going to be a whole lot better from now on, Eva." He said softly, I promise you."

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-SIX-**

Jimmy and Eva walked through the door carrying about six ready-to-burst shopping bags each. The second youngest Novak had spared no expense for Eva since the poor girl hadn't really ever had much. She had something for every occasion and she was so grateful to Jimmy for everything he'd done.

"You spoil me, Jimmy." She said with a sweet blush, "I've never had as many clothes as this before."

"You deserve a decent wardrobe, Eva." Jimmy told her, "You're beautiful enough for one."

The last part accidentally slipped out, but Eva smiled at Jimmy.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, earning a shy nod from Jimmy, "Luke told me no-one else would ever think me beautiful…you know when we first got together."

Eva bowed her head at that and Jimmy frowned at her.

"He told me last week that he loved me 'cause no-one else would."

With that she turned and headed up to her room, leaving Jimmy feeling damn awful for her. She didn't want to burden him with her problems at all, and she tried to refrain from talking about it.

* * *

Jimmy followed her upstairs slowly, entering her bedroom where she sat on the bed, sobbing her eyes out. He'll never know what possessed him to do what he did, but he crawled over the bed and sat with his legs either side of Eva and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her front and resting the side of his head against the side of hers. Eva's breath caught and she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch and nuzzling heads with Jimmy before turning her head. Their lips were millimetres apart and their eyes were sharing some pretty intense contact. Jimmy realised that wanted her so much, but he could be taking advantage of Eva's vulnerable state and he slowly let go of her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "You don't need me to be…I'm sorry…"

He couldn't speak properly and he moved back over the bed, only to be stopped when Eva grabbed his hand.

"Please, Jimmy," she replied, "Hold me like that again…"

For the first time in her life, she'd felt safe and warm in someone's arms. Luke had been her first ever boyfriend at the age of eighteen. He was her first everything really, but damn he was a bastard. Jimmy though, made her feel content…actually really happy.

Jimmy nodded and moved back towards her, holding her the same way again. He smiled slightly when she pressed into the embrace and her right arm moved slightly so her hand could caress his thigh. He moved her hair over to her left shoulder and buried his face in her neck, his warm breathing sending pleasurable shivers down Eva's spine. This was only a hug but it felt so wonderful to her, and to him too. Her left hand began to work on his other leg while her right hand slid upward, the back of it resting against Jimmy's cheek that was dusted with a light layer of stubble. Both of them had no idea that their breathing had quickened, and Jimmy's hands soon began to squeeze lightly around her stomach and sides. Eva turned her head slightly and Jimmy lifted his from her neck, the pair of them looking each other right in the eyes and then to one another's lips and back again. He allowed Eva to break that tiny gap between them and they shared their first kiss. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss with slightly parted lips, no tongues, no force and no teeth. Breaking the kiss, the two of them rested their foreheads together. He was about to leave but she grabbed his arms, pressing the side of her head to his again like before.

"Just stay with me like this," She said in a whisper that was barely audible, "Please…it's what I need."

She felt Jimmy nod against her and she relaxed back into his arms. He kept her held close for another hour before she fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

Eva knew she'd have to face Luke one of these days. She expected to see him at work too, and as soon as he walked through the doors, she grabbed Jimmy's hand.

"Come on, Evangeline. You need to come home." Luke said, using her full Christian name as a scare tactic before holding his hand out.

"No." She said, firmly.

Luke tilted his head and his brow furrowed.

"What did you say?" He asked, earning a scowl from Eva as she stood her ground, finally after five years.

"I. Said. No."

Luke lost his patience and walked around to the bar, grabbing Eva's hand and dragging her towards the door. Jimmy was straight after her, but she kicked ass by herself. She swung her free hand into Luke's face and he let go through shock before she kicked him in the stomach, opened the bar door and kicked him up the ass so he fell down the steps leading into the bar.

"Now stay away from me, Jimmy, this bar, this town and its people, am I clear?" Eva growled, "I'm not your torture toy anymore, Luke! We're over! This is all over! And just so you know, I like Jimmy. I want to be Jimmy's girlfriend, not yours, because Jimmy cares for me, and looks after me and he protects me."

Luke was too stunned to answer and he got up, storming into the darkness towards home. Another voice emerged from behind her, and Eva's heart stopped for a moment.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-SEVEN-**

"Yes."

That was the answer Eva gave. It was the truth and she was fed up of lying; she'd done it for far too long. In all honesty, she half expected Jimmy to walk away, but he didn't. He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms latching onto his shoulders before they leaned in for a near-loving kiss. Their lips connected for a few seconds and they broke away breathing heavily, resting their foreheads together as Eva's hands cupped Jimmy's face.

"Eva…" Jimmy breathed, pulling her impossibly closer to him, "I want you to be my girlfriend too."

Eva giggled at that and opened her eyes to meet Jimmy's striking blue ones before her own filled with tears. Jimmy grimaced and pressed a kiss to her forehead, sighing when he felt her slide her head onto his shoulder.

"It's over now…" She whispered, "After five years…"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, tightening his hold on her, "It's a new start for you now, Eva."

"With you?" She asked pulling back to look at Jimmy who kissed her lips tenderly.

"With me." He answered with a nod, slipping his hand into hers and squeezing it while locking their fingers, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Eva wiped her face and smiled, heading inside with him only to receive applause and cheers from everyone. Jimmy pulled her closer and they shared a gentle kiss before Eva snuggled up to his side and they moved back around the bar.

* * *

They arrived home at one-ten in the morning and headed straight upstairs. They stopped outside Jimmy's room and Eva leaned up to kiss him gently. As they pulled away, Jimmy took her hand and kept her close.

"Can I…?" Eva began, blushing before looking away and shaking her head.

"What, Eva?" Jimmy asked, cupping her cheek to make her look at him.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Jimmy smiled warmly and nodded.

"Sure."

Eva beamed up at him before heading to her room and getting changed.

She sat in her room and brushed her hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked healthier and even though she said so herself, she looked more beautiful. She wore flannel pyjama bottoms that were different shades of pink in stripes, and she wore a white vest with lace around the straps. On her neck she still had a couple of bruises but they'd fade in time. She turned out the lights in the room before heading to Jimmy's room, knocking before entering. She found Jimmy hanging up his shirt clad in a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. He looked damn gorgeous, even more so when he turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, Eva." He said softly, moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Hi, Jimmy." Eva replied, breaking the hug before kissing Jimmy passionately on the lips, running her hands up his body to around his neck.

The couple's kisses soon turned hot and even more passionate as they held each other tightly. They found themselves on the bed soon enough, tongues entwining as they shared their first make out. Jimmy was underneath Eva who lay flush above him. He moved her hair and began to kiss her neck, eliciting a soft moan from his girlfriend before kissing back up her jaw to her lips.

"Wait a second…" Eva whispered as she broke the kiss, "Jimmy, stop…"

Jimmy did as she asked and looked into her eyes.

"Eva? What is it?" He asked, sitting up a little so she remained in his lap.

"I just…I don't know if I could…" She gestured with her hands and Jimmy understood what she meant.

Eva felt embarrassed by not probably being able to perform in bed, but after five years of near rape and eventually rape, as well as beating and emotional torture it was understandable. She half expected Jimmy to send her back to her own room, but he didn't. He nodded and kissed her softly and carded a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, blushing insanely and turning away from Jimmy.

"No, it's alright." Jimmy assured her, "It's okay, Eva…we can take things as slow as you want to."

Eva looked up, surprised by what she was hearing.

"Really?" she asked, earning a nod.

"Absolutely." Jimmy replied, kissing her cheek, "As slow as you need."

Eva grinned and climbed off of him, settling into his side as he wrapped protective arms around her.

"Jimmy…" She whispered as she snuggled into his hold.

"Hmm?" Jimmy replied, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Thank you."

That took him back a little. He never expected thanks from her at all.

"It's alright, don't thank me…" He whispered, "Sleep now, Eva."

The young woman curled into his embrace and settled down, trying to rid herself of the images of Luke and the horrible things she went through in those five years. Finally she fell asleep, dreaming of her new life with Jimmy Novak.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-EIGHT-**

Eva awoke alone the next morning at around eleven o'clock as usual, half expecting to be back at her home with Luke but she studied the room and saw the shirt Jimmy had hung up the night before. She smiled with relief and climbed out of bed, brushing her hair before heading downstairs.

"Morning, Eva." Jimmy said softly, turning away from the coffee maker to hug and kiss his girlfriend, "How are you this morning?"

"Morning, Jimmy." Eva replied, snuggling into his hold, "I'm actually really, really good."

She kept a hold of him and wrapped her fingers around the hem of his t-shirt, twisting it in delicate fingers before she kissed him again.

"How are you this morning?" She asked, earning a stunning smile and a kiss on the forehead from Jimmy.

"Great thanks, Sweetheart." He said softly, "Do you want a coffee?"

"Please." Eva answered, smiling when Jimmy passed her a coffee, "Thanks, Jimmy."

As he got his own coffee, Jimmy too Eva's hand in his own and led her back upstairs.

"Let's stay in bed for a while." He whispered, putting their coffee on the bedside tables before climbing back under the covers.

"It's nice to not be ordered around for once…" Eva said quietly, rolling onto her right side while keeping hold of Jimmy's hand.

The second youngest Novak rolled onto his side too and wrapped his arm around Eva's front.

"I'd never order you around, okay?" Jimmy whispered, "In this house, everyone's equal."

Eva smiled and rolled onto her back, looking right into Jimmy's blue eyes as he gazed into her dark brown ones. Jimmy closed the distance between them and kissed Eva's lips, Eva shivering as she felt him move on top of her. She parted her legs and let him lay between them, but Jimmy let her lead the kiss because she wasn't to be dominated anymore. She was precious to him, and he never thought he'd get together with a girl after saving her from a violent five-year relationship. He felt her tongue run along his lower lip and he granted her entrance, allowing her to continue to lead the kissing. She broke the kiss and bit her lip.

"Jimmy…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I…I've never felt so…appreciated…"

The words made Jimmy's chest tighten and he frowned at the young woman before leaning in and kissing her again.

"I feel treasured by you," She continued, "I feel cared for."

"You are treasured by me," Jimmy whispered, "You're the most amazing person I've ever met…"

* * *

"You screwed her yet?" Dean asked as Jimmy joined him and the others in their booth.

Ellen allowed Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel to remain in the bar for an hour after closing time since they were the ones who brought most of the bar's income.

"What?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"Come on, Jimbo, you must've got some action in." Dean laughed.

"Dean, stop it now." Castiel said softly, "Leave him alone."

He looked apologetically at Jimmy who smiled gratefully at his twin. Gabriel and Sam were making out next to him and he was grossed out.

"You really spent all that money for her some new clothes?" Dean asked, trying not to look at his brother's antics.

"She had one bag of stuff and that was barely full." Jimmy said, watching as she smiled beautifully at him before wiping the bar down.

"She looks so well now, doesn't she?" Castiel said, Jimmy nodding in response.

Sam and Gabriel broke their passion play and snuggled next to each other.

"When are you gonna do her, Jimmy?" Gabriel asked, earning a scowl from Castiel, Jimmy and Sam.

Before Jimmy could tell Gabriel where to shove that comment, he spotted Eva coming towards him. She dropped her towel on the bar and moved towards the booth, everyone shuffling up so she could sit down. The first thing she did was wrap her arms around Jimmy's neck and kiss him passionately before turning to the others, leaving Jimmy in a hazy, dreamy state.

"Hey, Sweethearts!" She said with a stunning smile.

They all grinned back at her, especially when she snuggled up to Jimmy. Castiel snuggled up to Dean and Eva smiled sweetly. Jimmy was finally rid of that lonely feeling and it was about time. They were smitten with each other, anyone could see that.

* * *

That night, Jimmy had a protective arm around Eva's waist as they drifted into sleep, smiling tiredly as she rolled over and snuggled into his chest. That's when they heard the banging downstairs.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-NINE-**

"Jimmy…don't go…" Eva pleaded, grabbing Jimmy's hand as he went to see what the noise downstairs was.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"It's okay." He whispered, "I'll be back in a minute."

Grabbing a baseball bat from under the bed, he made his way downstairs and pushed the kitchen door open gently, seeing two shapes moving in the darkness. He could hear his heart pounding and prayed that whoever was in his kitchen couldn't hear it too. He pressed his back to the kitchen door and with shaking fingers he fumbled for the light switch, baseball bat in his right hand ready to strike whoever was in his house. He was prepared to see Luke when he turned the lights on, but as his hand hit the switch he got a surprise.

Flicking the lights on, he saw Dean and Castiel making out on the floor, giggling and telling each other to shush.

"What the fuck, guys?" He asked, staring at the two obviously drunken idiots on the floor.

"Oh, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," Castiel said with a huge laugh as he staggered to his feet, "Just thought we'd come and say hi."

Dean tried to get up but fell on his backside again and both he and Castiel burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, I don't like drunk-you." Jimmy said, grabbing hold of his swaying brother as Sam and Gabriel burst through the door.

"Oh God," Sam said, picking Dean up from the floor while Gabriel took Castiel from Jimmy, "Sorry, Jimmy."

"It's fine." Jimmy said with a sigh, "Close the door on the way out."

The group left and Jimmy turned the lights off before heading back upstairs.

"It was Cas and Dean." Jimmy said as he closed the bedroom door, "Drunk…thought they'd come and say hello."

He noticed that Eva hadn't rolled over and when she finally did she had tears rolling down her face.

"Eva?" Jimmy asked, "Oh God…it's okay…"

He realised she'd been terrified it was Luke and he also realised that he'd left her alone, and if it was Luke he could've gotten upstairs to her. He sat on the bed beside her before taking her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Eva," He whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

She whispered his name over and over, gripping onto him as tight as she could while he stroked her hair tenderly, laying down with her in his embrace on the bed, covering them with the sheets and cradling her close until they fell asleep.

* * *

"You assholes." Jimmy growled as he passed Dean and Castiel their drinks, both of them blinking at him in shocked confusion, "You frightened the Hell out of Eva last night. She though Luke had come back to get her."

Castiel suddenly felt incredibly guilty and when Eva came out from the back of the bar he beckoned her around the bar. Eva moved towards him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you last night, Eva…"

Eva smiled sweetly.

"Oh, it's okay, Cas…just me being paranoid…"

She felt Dean's hand on her shoulder and she turned, wrapping one arm around him too.

"Sorry, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, earning a soft nod in response.

* * *

Jimmy poured another glass of wine for each of them as he and Eva settled on the sofa after a delicious meal and wonderful night in. Eva thanked Jimmy as he passed her the glass and they cuddled up on the couch. To her surprise Jimmy turned the TV off and the couple sat together in the candlelight, Jimmy's arm around Eva while he stroked her arm soothingly. After taking a sip of wine, Eva put her glass down and kissed Jimmy's lips tenderly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Jimmy." She whispered, cradling his face in her hands, "I love you."

Jimmy's heart stopped and started again as he looked her right in the eyes, cupping her cheek and nodding slightly before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you too." He replied, earning a huge smile from Eva who kissed him hard on the lips.

Their lips moved in languid motions before Jimmy slid his tongue into her mouth, entwining it with hers and caressing her lips with his own. Climbing off of the sofa they blew out the candles and then held hands, Eva leading Jimmy upstairs.

On the upper landing, Eva twirled into Jimmy's arms and they kissed tenderly, Jimmy lifting Eva into his arms while she wrapped her long, sexy leg around his waist. They moved into the bedroom they now shared permanently and Jimmy kicked the door shut, moving towards the bed and laying down on it with Eva beneath him. Their lips met in sensual kisses, their tongues met in passionate dances and their hands met in one beautiful motion, sliding together and fingers locking in a breathtaking touch. Breaking their kissing, Jimmy looked right into her eyes as he moved off of her, pulling his shirt off as she sat up and removed her tank top, straddling Jimmy's lap as they turned so Jimmy's back was to the head of the bed. Kissing down her neck and chest, Jimmy's fingers moved to Eva's jeans and he began to unfasten them slowly, being careful as to make her feel comfortable. His lips kissed her stomach and back up her chest as she kicked the jeans off, finding herself being rolled onto her back while she unfastened Jimmy's jeans.

The jeans were gone in a flourish and Jimmy lay between Eva's spread legs, running his fingers through her hair as they kissed and caressed each other. His hands slipped beneath her and he unhooked her bra, a little surprised when she sat them up, straddling his waist and pulled the bra off revealing her beautiful, ample breasts. He took his eyes away from them after a moment, focussing on her eyes. They shared a look so full of love that Eva couldn't breathe for a moment, but then she felt Jimmy's lips on her own again as he wrapped his loving arms around her. He ran kisses around her neck and to her shoulders, taking his time to draw out the pleasure from her. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, gasping when he took a nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly before feeling herself being pushed onto her back again, his lips moving to the other nipple before kissing down her stomach and back up in a straight line right until he reached her lips again. They slid under the sheets and her hands reached for his boxers. She pulled them down, revealing his impressive erection while he pulled her girl-boxers down, revealing her full naked beauty before reaching for the condom and rolling it on himself. Lifting her hips slightly, Eva's breath hitched when he entered her and at that moment she understood truly what pleasure was like, and what it felt like to be truly loved. Pressing a tender kiss to her lips, Jimmy pressed his forehead to his lovers, winding his arms around her and thrusting slowly.

Half an hour later, the couple lay sated under the sheets, regaining their breath as Jimmy pulled out and discarded the used condom in the trash can just under his bedside table, rolling onto his side to look at Eva's face. She was smiling beautifully at the ceiling, eyes drifted closed with flushed cheeks and her hair was wild but stunning at the same time.

"I love you, Jimmy."

"Love you, Eva."

With that second declaration of love, Jimmy pulled Eva closer to him and she rested her head on his chest, stroking lazy patterns on it with her delicate fingers. That night was the first night she truly slept peacefully.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-TEN-**

Jimmy awoke first looking down at Eva's peaceful face. She looked so beautiful when she slept, Hair hanging over her shoulders gracefully, eyes closed and lips slightly pouted and parted, fingers entwined in Jimmy's still and her warm cheek pressed into his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, gently carding a hand through her hair. She stirred a little and snuggled into his arms, before rolling over and falling out of them and onto the mattress at the other side of him. Her hand reached back because she couldn't feel that familiar warmth any more and Jimmy turned onto his side, shuffling closer to her and snaking an arm around her waist before kissing the nape of her neck and her shoulders.

"Mmm…" Eva hummed as she stirred a little.

"Good morning, Eva." Jimmy said softly, smiling when Eva's hand stroked his thigh.

"Morning, Jimmy." Eva whispered, rolling over onto her back and looking into Jimmy's eyes, kissing his lips tenderly, "I love you."

"Love you too." Jimmy replied, kissing her again and rolling on top of her and that's when Eva began to giggle.

"We're still naked." She chuckled, caressing Jimmy's cheek with a delicate hand.

"I know…are you complaining?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"Not at all." Eva replied, "But how about we take a shower?"

* * *

"Oh, Jimmy!" Eva gasped as Jimmy thrusted into her from behind.

She supported herself against the wall of the shower as she made love with Jimmy, both of them moaning loudly while Eva pushed back against his thrusts. He pulled out and turned Eva around, lifting her upward before lowering her back onto his erection. He slid his hand into hers and slid it up the wall.

"I want to see your face." He whispered, kissing her lips, then her jaw, then her neck and then her shoulders before thrusting again.

Eva moaned again and closed her eyes, her breathing quickening as Jimmy thrusted quicker into her.

"I love you…" she breathed, feeling her orgasm approaching.

"I love you too…" Jimmy replied, groaning as she pushed back against his thrusts the best she could.

Suddenly the pair cried out as their orgasms rushed through them, Eva's flushed face graced with a beautiful, blissful expression as she came. Jimmy's held fell forward and rested on her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Jimmy lifted Eva down and they smiled, sharing tender kisses and touches as they cleaned one another off.

* * *

Eva's life was wonderful now she had Jimmy. No more being slave-driven or beaten, or raped…now it was peaceful and her life was full of tenderness and care from the one man she could trust with her life.

Jimmy smiled as Eva snuggled into his side while they ate their toast, watching the morning news and drinking their coffee. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair soothingly, putting his plate on the coffee table with his cup and wrapping both arms around her. Eva took Jimmy's hand and kissed it as she put her plate and cup down, cuddling back up to Jimmy who held her close.

"Hey, since we're not working today, what do you wanna do?" He asked, running his fingers through Eva's hair.

"Hmmm…what about nothing." Eva laughed, "Let's just chill out and be together today. Just us."

Jimmy smiled at that and nodded.

"Perfect."

* * *

Eva giggled beneath Jimmy as he pinned her down and tickled her stomach.

"Jimmy, stop it!" she laughed, "I can't take it."

Jimmy stopped but remained above her, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. He sat back against the sofa and Eva turned as she sat up pressing her back to his chest. She was still giggling from the effects of their tickle fight and she regained her breath, resting her head against his shoulder.

"God, I love you, Jimmy Novak." Eva whispered, kissing Jimmy's hand.

"I love you too, Eva Clarkson." Jimmy replied, kissing her temple and snuggling her close to him.

It reminded them of the first time they kissed. It's practically how they were sat when they did and Eva turned her head and kissed Jimmy's lips passionately, turning fully and straddling his lap. There was a knock at the door and Eva smiled at Jimmy.

"I'll get it."

She kissed him lightly before answering the door.

"Luke!" She cried, screaming when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She looked down to see he'd stuck a knife in her, and when he pulled it out, blood began to pour from the wound and she fell to her knees. She saw Luke turn and run away, and before everything went dark, the last thing she heard was Jimmy screaming her name.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **AU. When a new bartender starts work at the Roadhouse, Jimmy Novak notices strange things about her. When her boyfriend comes into the picture, things become much clearer. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Sighs and frowns*

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors **

**-ELEVEN-**

The second youngest Novak sat with his head in his bloodied hands as he waited in the ER for any news on Eva. He'd had his hands on the wound as he tried to keep the blood from pooling everywhere and luckily for them the ambulance was a mere three minutes before it arrived at his house. The police had arrested Luke and were waiting to see Eva to get a statement. They'd already gotten one from Jimmy who was now being pulled towards his twin.

"She'll be alright, Jimmy…" Castiel said softly, "She's strong, she'll pull through."

Jimmy wanted to believe that so bad, but the colour of her skin, and the state she was in when they arrived at the hospital left him with heavy doubts in his mind. If she died because of Luke, he'd kill the bastard. His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came towards them.

"Jimmy Novak?" She asked, Jimmy stepping forward straight away, "Hi, I'm Eva's doctor, Dr. Barnes."

"Hi…" Jimmy replied, shaking the doctor's hand, "How is she?"

"She's awake and she's very sore," Dr. Barnes answered, "She's got ten stitches and because of how she was when she was brought in we're keeping her in the ICU."

Jimmy nodded and sighed with relief.

"She's asking for you, Hon." She said softly, "Come on, you can go and see her."

She led Jimmy to the Intensive Care Unit and into Eva's private room.

"I'll give you some time." She said quietly, closing the door and leaving Jimmy with a pale, pained Eva.

"Hey, Eva." Jimmy said softly, sitting by the bed and taking his lover's hand.

"Hey, Jimmy," Eva replied, "Thought you'd have gone home."

"No…that's what Luke would've done." Jimmy said, kissing her hand before leaning over and kissing her forehead, "I'm not Luke."

"Thanks for staying." She said quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Eva." Jimmy whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Eva let out the weakest smile Jimmy had ever seen and she swallowed thickly.

"Tired and sore." She replied, "But braver now you're here."

* * *

Eva looked in the mirror at the scar that the stitching had left. It wasn't too big or too thick. It was noticeable but not a serious extent, which she was grateful for because one, scars weren't that attractive, and two, she didn't want everyone knowing about her incident with her ex-boyfriend.

"I think it's beautiful." A familiar voice said behind her.

Jimmy moved forward and traced a finger along the mark, smiling when Eva's hand covered his as she leaned into the touch. Jimmy kissed her temple and held her tightly to him. Pushing her top back down and her jeans back up, Eva turned in Jimmy's embrace and pinned her hair up.

"I do love you, Jimmy." She said softly, kissing his lips lovingly as she finished the hairstyle.

"Love you too, Eva." Jimmy replied, kissing her again before letting go and grabbing his keys, "You ready?"

* * *

Behind the bar, Eva laughed as a very drunken Anna sang _We Will Rock You_. The girl was a good singer, but in her drunken state she laughed most of the way through. Zachariah looked away in shame while Jimmy and Eva had to hold onto the bar to keep standing up. Dean and Castiel buried their faces in their arms because they were laughing so hard while Sam and Gabriel cheered Anna on, laughing ridiculously loud when Anna called Zachariah sexy in the middle of the guitar solo. When she came off stage everybody told her how awesome she was and Zachariah literally carried her home. Shaking her head, Eva wiped the bar down and winked at Jimmy before heading to the back room to have a sip of water. Gabriel approached the bar and beckoned Jimmy to him before leaning over to whisper.

"How's it going with you guys?" He asked as Jimmy passed Gabriel his Jack and Coke.

"We're good thanks, Gabe." Jimmy replied, "Four months on and we're still as close as we've ever been."

Gabriel saw the warmth in Jimmy's eyes as he shared a quick kiss with Eva before she went to get a drinks order from another table.

"You really love her don't you?"

Jimmy nodded and smiled brilliantly, blushing a little before looking back up at Gabriel.

"I really do." Jimmy agreed, "I love her to death."

Gabriel grinned at him and took a sip of the drink.

"You know you're gonna marry this one, right?" Gabriel laughed, earning an incredulous look from Jimmy, "Trust me, little bro, she loves you to death, you love her to death…you're getting married."

* * *

Eva moaned as Jimmy thrusted into her again, winding her arms around the back of his neck as their hips rose and fell in time. Their lips met in sensual kisses, breaking apart to rest their foreheads together as they moaned and breathed heavily into one another's open mouths.

"Jimmy…I'm…"

Eva screamed and buried her face in Jimmy's shoulder, the second youngest Novak stopping and tensing as he released into the condom and slumped back onto the mattress with Eva in his arms. They were content to lay there as they came down from their high before Jimmy pulled out, discarded the condom and winked at Eva.

"Shower?"

-TBC-


End file.
